The Silent Twin
by MorgothII
Summary: Her twin is missing, but she wishes to be with him, in life or death. Instead, she is stuck with a monster in a hellish existence of forced servitude. One-shot that is relevant to my other RWBY story, Jäger. Mentions of abuse


**The Silent Twin**

 **Note: Takes place between the seventh and eighth chapter of** _ **Jäger**_ **. Warning, some talk about child abuse.**

Tall and brown eyes and hair. Short and tri-colored eyes and hair.

One is able to speak and sing, the other is forever silent.

However, there are two things that they shared. Blood, and scars. Physical and mental.

They hadn't seen each other since the violent murder of their mother and the separation it caused.

' _At least he got away safely_ , _'_ The four-foot-ten girl known as Neopolitan bitterly reflects, once more gazing at one of the few items that she personally owned, the other two items being her combat outfit and her parasol made of lace. It is a picture of Neo with her twin brother and their mother, sitting on the steps of the small house they once lived in. Her eyes that day were right pink, left brown. A small grin was on her face, not a taunt or sneer, but an honest to heaven smile. She traces a finger over first the cheek of her mother, than that of her twin.

Her peace is violated by a loud crash as the front door of the apartment her father currently used swings open violently. She flinches slightly, well aware of what is most likely to follow. Roman Torchwick had a really shitty day. _'Here we go again,'_ the mute teen internally sighs, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Fuck those annoying kids!"

This causes Neo to arch a thin eyebrow at the statement. Last time he was in a bad mood, it was because Cinder had given Roman an earful for letting a fifteen-year old girl stop one of his late-night Dust heists. Then she sees Roman, and she quickly hides the photo before he can see her holding it. That would warrant a beating from him. He starts ranting about the latest fuck-up, and Neo pretends to be listening, not giving a damn about his problems. She hasn't had any positive feelings to the bowler hat-wearing man in ages. Those had died alongside her mother the night she had been murdered, and Neo and her twin were forever separated.

As she gazes at the criminal who is her father, she once more feels a longing to escape, and/or bury the thin blade hidden within her parasol. She would have done so long ago, as soon as she learned how to fight and kill, if not for one small problem.

The tiny bomb that had been placed at the back of her skull by her dearly beloved her father. As long as he was alive, the short mute was forced to do any and everything the so-called master thief 'asked' her to do. If she refused, or even attempt to kill him or escape, he would press the button of the small remote in his right coat pocket and detonate the bomb. Nor can she try to remove it, for a signal would be sent to Torchwick's Scroll, and he would activate the small explosive.

At least he no longer molests her. Though he did make sure that she would never be able to have a child, and it had not been done with kindness, as the cruel scars at the bottom of her stomach would attest to. Of course, she hadn't even been able to scream aloud, despite having been forced to watch the gruesome surgery. But she did gain an ever greater desire to one day kill the man who she has little choice but to be his daughter, bodyguard, and assassin.

Neo's head snaps to the right suddenly, a sharp stinging sensation coming from the left cheek that Roman had just slapped. He glares at her with smoldering rage, causing Neo's eyes to turn to the grayish-white, the sign that means she is experiencing fear.

"You're lucky I find you as still being an irreplaceable bodyguard, or else I would have just killed you for ignoring me," Roman hisses threateningly at her. She nods her head as he turns around and heads for his private, luxurious room. Neo isn't so lucky, as she is forced to sleep in the living room on the cheapest sofa her father owns, with a tattered blanket and pillow for comfort at night.

She quickly crawls into the pathetic excuse of a bed, forcing herself to sleep despite knowing that sleep would bring yet another nightmare. As she reluctantly drifts into unconsciousness, one thought echoes in her mind.

' _Jake, my brother, I hope we meet again soon. After all, I have a hug and a right hook to give you. And maybe, just maybe, you can free me.'_

 **And done! This is my first one-shot actually. Yes, Jake (AKA** _ **Jäger**_ **) and Neo are twins in this. I wanted to start giving Neo a background, because she WILL appear in** _ **Jäger**_ **. Anyways, leave a review or just your thoughts in general about this. Until next time! :)**


End file.
